twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cher
*Gregg Allman |Partner(ka)= |Rodzeństwo= |Rodzice= *Georgia Holt *John Sarkisian |Uczestnik wcielający się= *Agnieszka Włodarczyk *Kaja Paschalska *Katarzyna Zielińska *Olga Borys *Katarzyna Popowska *Anna Dereszowska |Wykonywany utwór= *„If I Could Turn Back Time” *„Believe” *„The Shoop Shoop Song (It’s in His Kiss)” *„I Got You Babe” *„Strong Enough” *„Walking in Memphis” |Edycja= *Pierwsza *Trzecia *Piąta *Szósta *Siódma *Ósma }} Cher, właśc. Cherilyn Sarkisian LaPiere (ur. 20 maja 1946 w El Centro w Kalifornii) — amerykańska piosenkarka, aktorka, reżyserka i producentka muzyczna, określana jako „Bogini Pop” (ang. Goddess of Pop). Biografia Ojciec Cher ma ormiańskie korzenie, natomiast jej matka, aktorka Georgia Holt ma pochodzenie angielskie, francuskie, niemieckie, irlandzkie oraz czirokeskie. Cher poznała ojca, gdy miała 11 lat – wcześniej odsiadywał wyrok za handel narkotykami. W wieku 16 lat Cherilyn opuściła dom i od tej chwili musiała sobie radzić sama. Na cel swojej wyprawy wybrała Hollywood. Tam spotkała 12 lat od siebie starszego Sonny’ego Bono – byłego kelnera i kierowcę ciężarówki, początkującego kompozytora i producenta nagrań. Po dwóch latach wyszła za niego. Przybrała pseudonim artystyczny Cher i razem ruszyli na podbój Ameryki. Początkowo krążyli po nocnych klubach, bezskutecznie próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Przełom nastąpił po nagraniu hitu „I Got You Babe”, który podbił Amerykę lat 60. XX w. Utwór ten wyrażał bunt dzieci-kwiatów, mówił o miłości wbrew otoczeniu. Pierwsza płyta z nagraniami Sonny’ego i Cher rozeszła się w nakładzie czterech milionów egzemplarzy. Następne cieszyły się równie dużą popularnością. Po częstych i głośnych kłótniach, o których pisała prasa, w 1975 para rozwiodła się. Owocem tego małżeństwa jest córka Chastity (w 2008 roku poddaje się operacji zmiany płci przyjmując imię Chaz). Następnie Cher pozostawała przez kilka lat w związku pozamałżeńskim z Gene Simmonsem (gitarzystą i założycielem grupy KISS). Wyjechała do Las Vegas. Małżeństwo z wkrótce poznanym Greggiem Allmanem (liderem The Allman Brothers Band) trwało 4 lata. Dzieckiem z tego związku jest syn Elijah Blue Allman. W tym samym czasie nagrywała płyty i była wziętą modelką. Pozowała dla „Vogue’a”, miała własny show telewizyjny. Śpiewała w rewii w Caesars Palace w Las Vegas z gażą 350 tys. dolarów tygodniowo. Skończyła też kursy aktorskie w Nowym Jorku. W 1983 Mike Nichols zaproponował Cher rolę w filmie Silkwood. Zagrała w nim lesbijkę. Za tę rolę otrzymała nominację do Oscara. W połowie lat 80. zagrała w filmach: Maska, za który otrzymała Złotą Palmę w Cannes, Czarownice z Eastwick i Podejrzany. Za rolę w filmie Wpływ księżyca dostała Oscara za najlepszą rolę kobiecą w 1987. W tym roku nagrała też kolejny album, zatytułowany Cher. Większy sukces odniósł jednak następny, Heart of Stone, a szczególnie singel „If I Could Turn Back Time”. Podobnie piosenka „The Shoop Shoop Song” nagrana do kolejnego filmu – Syreny. W 1996 powstała komedia 20 lat... i ani dnia dłużej z Cher w roli głównej, oraz dramat Gdyby ściany mogły mówić, gdzie wystąpiła nie tylko jako aktorka, ale była również reżyserem ostatniej z trzech historii o kobietach w obliczu aborcji. W 1998 wydała album Believe. Tytułowy singel przez wiele tygodni nie schodził z pierwszych miejsc list przebojów, także w Polsce. W 1999 wystąpiła w filmie Herbatka z Mussolinim. Dwa lata później wydała album Living Proof, jednak nie odniósł tak dużego sukcesu jak Believe. Dopiero trasa koncertowa promująca album i będąca jednocześnie pożegnalnym tournée artystki, przyniosła jej ponowny rozgłos. W 2003 zagrała w filmie Skazani na siebie. 30 kwietnia w Hollywood Bowl Cher wykonała (jak sama twierdzi) ostatni występ. Zamierza poświęcić się aktorstwu i reżyserowaniu, nie rezygnuje również zupełnie z kariery muzycznej – przygotowuje nowy album, który będzie zawierał covery z lat 60. W grudniu 2007 Cher podpisała trzyletni kontrakt z Caesars Palace w Las Vegas. W marcu 2008 odbył się pierwszy z serii ponad 300 zaplanowanych koncertów. Cher zastąpiła na scenie Coloseum Céline Dion, która występowała w Vegas przez ponad 5 lat dając blisko 800 koncertów. Cher zarobi na tym kontrakcie 60 mln dolarów. Na początku 2009 w wywiadzie dla Ellen DeGeneres Cher zapowiedziała rozpoczęcie prac nad swym kolejnym filmem, którego premierę zaplanowano na koniec 2010. W owym projekcie, filmie muzycznym Burleska, wystąpiła przy boku innej artystki muzycznej, Christiny Aguilery. Niedługo po premierze Burleski Cher zapowiedziała, że nagrywa nowy album studyjny. Płyta Closer to the Truth ukazała się jesienią 2013 i promowana była przez dwa single, w tym "Woman's World" i "I Hope You Find It" 22 marca 2014 r. odbył się pierwszy koncert Cher w ramach trasy - Dressed To Kill Tour. Trasa ma promować ostatnią płytę artystki zatytułowaną - "Closer To The Truth" . Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja pierwsza' center 'Edycja trzecia' center 'Edycja piąta' center 'Edycja szósta' center 'Edycja siódma' center 'Edycja ósma' center Zobacz też *Agnieszka Włodarczyk *Kaja Paschalska *Katarzyna Zielińska *Olga Borys *Katarzyna Popowska *Anna Dereszowska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji‏‎ Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji